Ireth-Adventure
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Ireth a member of Dragonwing village is going on a walk when she meet some one that would change her life. Sorry bad summary
1. Intro

This is a little side story to a story I'm making

Basic off of Yamilink.deviantart I hope they make more of the story


	2. Chapter1

Ireth daughter of Lourdes and a member of Dragonwing village was moving through the forest lost in her thoughts when she came across a burrow and knew what made it.

"Not good! This burrow look fresh." Thought Ireth then she world her head when she heard a snap of a branch. Then she noticed something red on the ground. "Blood?!" Ireth began moving around the bush. "And it leads behind that large bush, Okay... it can't be a Whispering Death for they can grow to be 25 meters long. It must be a deer or something much smaller." Ireth continue around the bush but not seeing anything. She began to breath a sigh of relief when something snorted behind her. She turn to see a black face with green eyes and something like a star on its nose. But Ireth knew what type of dragon it was for she was friend with the chief dragon.

The Night Fury growled at Ireth and as she back up the dragon moved forward.

Then Ireth foot it a rock and she fell on the ground. She look up at the Night Fury as it stood above her. Then it lean down and Ireth brace for the attack which did not come. For the Night Fury was sniffing at Ireth's bag. But when Ireth began to move again the dragon growled again. "Slow Ireth." Thought Ireth as slowly she reach into her bag and pull out some dragon grass. "Is this what you smell?" The Night Fury gave a pleasant growled. Then Ireth saw the wounded leg. "Your hurt!"

The Night Fury Growled again ready for a fight. "Easy." Said Ireth in Dragneses. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you Night Fury." The dragon gave her a puzzled look. "You speak the tongue of dragon?" It Asked. Ireth nodded. "My village is called Dragonwing. Where Vikings and Dragons live together. I may not be a dragon training yet but I'm a good at healing wounds. If you let me may I please treat your leg?"

The Night Fury stared at her for a moment then gave a nod. "Really?! Oh thank you! I'll do my best to make it feel better!" Said Ireth exactingly then she clamp her hands over her mouth as the two quickly look at the hole in the ground. Then in a lower voice Ireth Said. "Perhaps we should move away from that burrow and find some where more secure." The Night Fury nodded again. "Agree the last thing I think we both want is to deal with a Whispering Death right now. By the way what's you name girl?" Ireth got to her feet and as the two started moving away from the burrow she said. "I'm Ireth."

The dragon look at her then said. "I'm Vespera nice to meet you Ireth." The two continued making their way away from the burrow where something lurking inside it.

Time Skip

With Hiccup

"What did you find Eric?" Asked Hiccup as he and his mother Valka stood near the tracker. (May do a story on how Hiccup met his Mother.) "I found some tracks that tell a story." Hiccup look down at the marks on the ground. "What do they tell?" Asked Hiccup. "It seem that Ireth had encountered a dragon with a wounded left leg. She fell to the ground but it didn't attack her."

"Maybe it was curious about her. Can you tell what dragon it was?" Asked Val. But before Eric could say anything Toothless Said. "It was a Night Fury I recognized the tracks and the sent of my own kind."

"So Ireth meet a wounded Night Fury and must have promise to tend the wound because the tracks go that way together." Said Eric pointing the direction the tracks were going. "Then let's follow and hope we find the two." Said Hiccup.


	3. Chapter2

Part 2

With Ireth

Ireth and Vespera move through the forest. Ireth climb on a hill and place both her hands on behind her ears. "What are you doing?" Asked Vespera look at the girl. "Listening for running water that we can use to clean your arm so I can probably treat it. And yep." Ireth jump down from the hill. "I can hear water coming from that direction." She pointed and the two began to move that way.

Few minutes later they came across a beautiful looking pond with Eir's Glory in it that meant the water was the purest. The two near the water and Ireth Said. "Soak you wounded leg in the water. While I make the stuff to make it feel better." Vespera nodded and laid down on the ground and gave a sigh as she place her hurt leg in the water.

Ireth rummage through her bag and pulled out a bowl with grinder (or whatever you call the thing to mass stuff with.), her pain relief oil. Thyme and dried comfrey she also pulled out. "Alright let's get started." Said Ireth to herself a smile on her face as she began making the sav. Vespera watch out of the conner of her eyes at the human work on the stuff to help her. "I like her." She thought. "She reminds myself of me."

Finally Ireth aproceh Vespera. "Alright, it's ready! You can pull your arm out." Vespera did and Ireth pulled out a towel from her bag. "I'm going to gently dry it off first." Slowly Ireth gently rub the towel over Vespera leg and as she did she asked. "Vespera may I Asked what was the thing that did a number on your leg?"

Vespera was silent for a moment then said. "You recall that Whispering Death burrow?" Ireth nodded. "Got in a fight just before you showed up. That all you need to know." Again Ireth nodded. "It's enough. Your just lucky you didn't get a infection just going to have some scars. I doubt you would want to lose your leg?"

Now it was Vespera turn to nodded. "I agree with you on that. Some tell me more about this village of yours." As Ireth began to put her sav on the wound which made Vespera purr at how good it felt. Told how the Dragonwing Village was started by Chief Hiccup, his wife Astrid, Their dragons Toothless and Stormfly. How it grew bigger as they recruited others from different villages like their friend Jack and his wife Heather. Then Ireth started to wrap Vespera's leg in bandages told how Ireth and her mother Lourdes join the village. Of how Ireth couldn't wait to befriend her own dragon and become a rider. Vespera look at Ireth thinking. Finally Ireth was do with her work. "There you go Vespera all done."

Then Vespera move her face closer to Ireth then gently began to nuzzle her. Slowly Ireth began scratching under Vespera chin to which she purred. Then Ireth scratch behind Vespera certain spot and before Ireth knew what was happening she was on her back with Vespera head on her chest eyes closed. "Oh I forgot that if you scratch a dragon in a certain spot they collapsed out of pleasure." Both chuckled then stop when they hear something making the ground shake. "Please tell that was your belly." Said Ireth her voice full of fear. They got up looking around. Then Ireth started to say. "I think it's time to-." She didn't finish because on the hill where the waterfall was the ground exploded and a creature of nightmares Came from it. "Oh Gods." Said Ireth.

With Hiccup

The three rider and their three dragons look at the once beautiful area that now look like a battlefield. But they did find Ireth bag, some of the sav and a couple of blood rage. "She must have tended the Night Fury and then they were attacked by Whispering Death." Said Val and the others agreed. "They battle and then the two ran towards the cliffs that directions. Shortly after the Whispering Death gave chase." Said Eric


	4. Chapter3

Part 3

With Ireth

Ireth stared in horror at the Whispering Death before them. Vespera Growled moving in front of Ireth. "Wait! I don't think it's a good idea to piss it off!" But Vespera didn't seem to hear Ireth. "We need to get out of here!" Then Vespera sent a blast at the Whispering Death and right into it's eye. It screamed in pain and anger thrashing around almost hitting Vespera and Ireth with it's tail. "Maybe running wouldn't be a bad idea after all!" Said Vespera and the two immediately started running away. "Come on if we can get into the sunlight the Whispering Death will go away! There some cliffs we are nearing!"

When they got to the cliff Ireth turn to Vespera. "You can now fly away it was great meeting you Vespera." The dragon nuzzled her. "You to Ireth."

Then there was roar behind them. "GO! Now!" Screamed Ireth but instead Vespera said. "Not without you climb on!"

Though surprised Ireth immediately started climbing on to Vespera when the ground exploded and the one eye Whispering Death was facing them surrounded by dust. It lung at them causing the two separate. Vespera mange to dive off the cliff spread her wings and fly. While Ireth dove to the right just missing getting shredded but then the Whispering Death breath fire at Ireth who dodge it but got a burn on her right arm. "With all the dust in the air blocking the sun it won't hide!" Thought Ireth clutching her arm staring up at the angry dragon.

Then a bit of the sun poke through the dust and reflected off Ireth goggles which hit the Whispering Death in the good eye. It screamed and thrashed. Ireth got up and was going to again run when the tail of the dragon hit her sending her towards the cliff and off it. Ireth mange to grab the edge with her injured arm.

"By the love of Thor! Just go away!" Ireth mange to yell at the Whispering Death which started to aproceh her again. But then there Came a screeching noise that Ireth recognizes. Then the Whispering Death was hit by a purple blast and then another. Ireth saw Vespera roaring firing at the Whispering Death. He one blast hit the injured eye the dragon got the hint and ran. But when Ireth try to climb up the cliff started to break and then it broke away and Ireth started to fall. But she needed had worried for Vespera dive after her and caught her. "Oh Thank You Vespera!" Said Ireth hugging Vespera who was also happy. "Now were even!" Then Vespera started flying holding her rider in her arm.

With Hiccup

"It's hard to tell but I think that Ireth is okay and still with the Night Fury." Said Eric. Hiccup thought for a few minutes thinking as the sun began to sink. Then he said. "I pray to the gods she okay but we can't track them through the dark. We'll head back to the village and hope Ireth will show up there but if not tomorrow we will go flying and checking out each island until we find her." The other nodded.

"If she with the Night Fury she'll be find for we are protective of our riders." Said Toothless. As Hiccup climb on to him and they took off heading towards Dragonwing village.


	5. Chapter4

Vespera flew over the mountains. "Vespera this isn't the way back to the village." Said Ireth still holding on her dragon around the neck. "We need a place to rest and my home is nearer that your village." Said Vespera then Ireth gasp as she saw where they were landing. A little cove or so in a mountain with a beautiful pond and waterfall. Vespera landed and put Ireth on her feet. "This place is beautiful Vespera." Then Ireth suddenly grip her burned arm. "Ow!"

Her arm throb with pain. Vespera sniff it. "I'll be alright it's not that bad." Said Ireth Then Vespera lick the burn with her tongue. Ireth gave a laugh. "Vespera that tickled." Then she stop noticing that the pain had ease. "Dragon spit helps with burns." Said Vespera smiling at Ireth who smiled back.

As the sun started to sink the two sat down on the ground Ireth leaning against Vespera and soon started humming. "What's that song?" Asked Vespera looking at her rider curiously. "Oh. Just a lullaby my mother use to sing to me at night when I was little. It always kept the nightmares away and make me feel lest lonely." Vespera nudge Ireth.

"Your not alone Ireth." Ireth smiled at gently rub Vespera muzzle feeling the star like mark on her face. "I know Vespera and neither are you. If you want I can sing the song before we go to sleep." Again Vespera nuzzled Ireth and her rider began to sing.

"Silent sleeping world darkness creeping still Children be calm now there is a star watching you. Oh evening star glow your majestic light for the dreams that shall come tonight. Silent sleeping world comforting twilight children be at rest. There is a kind goddess. For the dreams that shall come tonight. Goodnight."

As Ireth sang she and her dragon snuggled up together. Vespera wrapping herself around her rider. After the song the two fell into a peaceful sleep with the stars watching over them.

Next morning

Vespera was sleeping peacefully purring as she did then she woke when she heard a yawn and felt something against her move. She open her eyes and her wing. Looking down at her rider waking up. "Morning Vespera." Yawned Ireth as she rub her eyes. "Morning Ireth." Said Vespera nuzzling Ireth affectionately.

"How's your arm?" Ireth look at the burn which now look little more that it would be after a mouth of healing. "It looks a lot better. Thank you."

The two stared at each other for a bit then Vespera Said. "So shall we head to this village of yours where Vikings and Dragons live together in peace?"

Ireth nodded. "You'll love it there Vespera there are even other Night Furys. I promised no one will hurt you."

Vespera nodded. "I trust you Ireth let's go."


	6. Chapter5

The sun hadn't risen before Vespera landed with Ireth in her arms in front of Ireth home in Dragonwing village. "Come on let's get in before the rest of the village wake up." They got into the house and Ireth Said. "Stay here Vespera while I'll go check on my mother."

Vespera nodded though after Ireth went upstairs she smelled something coming from another room which she went to.

Ireth aproceh her mother Lourdes room. She open the door and look in. She saw her mother sitting on the bed running her hand over the Terrible Terror on her lap. Her face had a look that told Ireth that she was worry. Lourdes look up at the door opening and her face lit up with relief and happiness. "Ireth your okay." Ireth entered the room. "A little banged up but alright.-"

"Because Of the Night Fury." Said Lourdes getting up to hug her daughter. Ireth blink and pulled away. "How do you know about Vespera?"

Lourdes smiled. "Vespera that's a lovely name and on how I know. Hiccup, Valka and Eric found the places where you met the injured Night Fury tended it wounded leg and was attacked by a Whispering Death. The cliff where you disappeared."

Ireth blinked again. "That very accurate on what happened." Lourdes brush the hair out of Ireth eyes. "Care to introduce me to Vespera." Ireth smiled. "Your going to love her." But when they got downstairs the main room was empty. "Vespera?" Said Ireth then there was the sound of a pan hitting the ground. "Oh no the kitchen!" Said Ireth. When they got to it they found Vespera with a basket on her face. "Vespera I told you to wait." Said Ireth grabbing the basket and pulled it off to reveal Vespera with a fish in her mouth. "Not eat all our fish."

Vespera swallowed the fish. "Sorry Ireth I got hungry." Ireth chuckled. "Vespera I like you to meet my mom Lourdes. Mom this is Vespera." Lourdes aproceh Vespera they stared at each other then Vespera happily nuzzled her. Lourdes laugh and rub Vespera nose. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"She help me first." Said Vespera. After a moment of silence Lourdes Said. "It be good to have another Night Fury though Toothless has already have a mate in Stormfly. Ireth and Vespera look at her as her smile widen. "I also been working on something's for Toothless but now i think they'll fit you guys."

Loudes went upstairs and was soon back with a saddle, two beautiful armbands and some new clothes. She place them down on the table. "What the armbands for?" Asked Vespera hesitantly. "They were for Toothless for appearance but now I think they could help your injured leg more for looks and protection until you leg fully heals. The cloths I made for when Ireth had got herself a dragon and now she does." Ireth and Vespera look at each other then smiled. Soon Vespera had the saddle on and the bands on her arms they were light and fit perfectly.

After getting a wash Ireth put on the new cloths. By that time the sun had already began to rise.

Time Skip

Hiccup, Eric and Valka we're leaving the great hall ready to go searching for Ireth when they heard a familiar screeching sound in the air. They look up the see a dark shape speeding towards them. Then at the last sec it pulled up and landed in front of them. The rider wore a Black and Tan outfit had metal gauntlet on it right arm, a hood on their head and googles on their eyes.

After getting over their shock the others smiled. Hiccup step forward. "We were going to come look for you Ireth but it looks like you found us." The figure smiled and pulled back the hood and pulled up the googles. "Well I am a Viking we are tough especially when we have a dragon as a friend." Said Ireth the rest of the village showed up as she got off her dragon. Toothless sniff the other Night Fury but Vespera wasn't interest in him.

"This is Vespera." Introduce Ireth. "And this is Ireth my rider." Said Vespera nudging Ireth. "Why didn't you said I was your dragon." She Asked. "Because I didn't want to make it sound like your my property and insult you Vespera." Answered Ireth rubbing her muzzle.

"That is a wise move Vespera." Said Valka. Vespera seem to give a chuckle. "My rider is a smart one. That's why she mine." Everyone laugh and then went into the great hall to hear Ireth story of her adventure.

NEXT ONE IS DURING THE TIME WHEN HICCUP AND THE OTHERS GO TO BERK


End file.
